


Hotel Windows

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by and for anons of /m/. Not my personal work, but given permission by the author to post here. Tsubasa uses her 'sword' - alchemically gifted from Elfnein - to give Maria the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Windows

“Tsubasa!!!!” Maria screamed out as she climaxed riding ontop of her girlfriend’s cock. Grabbing Maria’s hips to keep thrusting up through her orgasm, Tsubasa let out a groan as Maria’s pussy walls squeezed tightly on her cock, and let herself cum. Breathing heavily Maria rolled off of Tsubasa and let her girlfriend’s dick slide out of her as she rested on her side, trying to recover from her intense orgasm.

Tsubasa had more endurance and had already recovered, and reached down to take off the sticky condom that was coated with Maria’s juices. Getting up she quickly disposed of it, and walked back surveying her girlfriend’s delicious body as she laid in post-coital bliss on their hotel bed. Looking down at the well-endowed sword hanging between her legs Tsubasa realized they really couldn’t thank Elfnein enough for giving them the alchemic concoctions to transform Tsubasa’s body nightly. Not only was it alchemic enhanced, but Elfnein had said she infused a bit of the Ame no Habakiri’s powers into it. Making it almost literally another one of Tsubasa’s swords.

Sliding back on the bed Tsubasa looked out the hotel window across from them. Maria was the one who suggested they treat themselves after their recent charity live in New York and they rented out the ritziest penthouse hotel suite they could find. The entire wall was one big window that you could see the whole Manhattan skyline from. When that thought entered her head her dick twitched in response, and she suddenly got a very good idea. Well, her dick got a very good idea because if she was being honest that was the only thing that did any thinking when she was around a naked Maria.

And Maria always seemed to be fine with that anyway. Looking back at her girlfriend, who was still lying peacefully on her side, Tsubasa began to inch forward as her cock began to rise again.

“Maria” Tsubasa said as she gave her a little shake.

“Mhmmm” Maria didn’t bother opening her eyes and instead stretched out her body. The free display of that hot body was enough to get Tsubasa at full mast.

“Maria” inching closer Tsubasa gave her another shake. “Maria I have an idea”

When Maria opened her eyes she was met with Tsubasa’s hard, pulsating cock infront of her face.

“Tsubasa! Haven’t you had enough?” Maria asked that question more to Tsubasa’s dick than her person. Why does she bother asking that? Tsubasa wondered. She knew that her alchemy enhanced penis had no need for downtime. “Fine I’ll suck you off and then we go to sleep ok?” Maria let out in a huff as she grabbed Tsubasa’s dick and put it in her mouth.

“Ahhhhh Maria” Tsubasa moaned as Maria’s tongue started to get to work on her dick. Despite acting angry about it, Maria thoroughly enjoyed giving Tsubasa blowjobs. Tsubasa let Maria’s head bob up and down her length as she thought about how to convince her to go to the hotel’s window. Plus she needed to grab another condom out of Maria’s bag- “Haaa…ah” Tsubasa’s breath hitched and she lost her train of thought when Maria started using her hand. Stroking at the base while her tongue flicked the tip and sparks of pleasure ran through Tsubasa’s penis and up her spine.

“Maria…w-wait…” Tsubasa was going to cum soon at this rate. Using all of her Sakimori strength she pulled Maria’s mouth away from her cock.

“What’s wrong?!” Maria was suddenly concerned with why Tsubasa made her stop and why she was pushed off the bed. Not knowing what Tsubasa was getting at, she sat on her knees on the ground. “I don’t see why we need to do this on the edge of the bed if that’s what you’re getting at. It’s more comfortable for me on the bed when I’m tired anyway” Maria kept blabbering on and wouldn’t let Tsubasa get a word in. “I mean I’m ok with giving you head to finish you off before you go to sleep but-mrhhgfh” Tsubasa realized there was only one way she was going to get Maria to be quiet so she grabbed Maria’s chin to open her mouth and slide her hard cock deep inside her mouth.

Pulling out all the way and then sliding back in deep until she felt Maria’s nose on her abdomen and her cock as far down Maria’s throat as possible, Tsubasa moaned deeply in pleasure. If Maria so badly wanted to suck her off fine. Knowing the abilities of her sword Tsubasa could easily get hard again once she got Maria to the window.

Maria’s hands wrapped around and grabbed onto Tsubasa’s ass and she began to move her head back and forth with Tsubasa’s thrusts. Tsubasa reached down to hold Maria’s hair back as she went to town deepthroating her. It had taken a few nights to get Maria to a point where she could take all of Tsubasa’s length into her mouth without gagging, but now that she was able to it made Tsubasa’s cock throb with pleasure. The hands holding onto Tsubasa’s ass gripped even tighter and Maria started humming as Tsubasa’s cock roughly thrusted in and out of her throat. This continued for countless minutes until pressure started building deep within Tsubasa and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Haaahh Maria I’m-I’m going to-“ Struggling to speak between hitched breaths Tsubasa tightened her hands on Maria’s hair and her hips started to thrust erratically as she got closer to her release. Only a few short thrusts later and Tsubasa shot a load of hot thick cum down Maria’s throat. Maria opened her mouth and used her hands to pump the last bit of cum out of Tsubasa cock and quickly swallowed it.

Licking her lips Maria looked up at Tsubasa “Satisfied?” She had a bit of a smug smile on her face.

Grabbing her arms Tsubasa hauled Maria onto her feet and turned her around so her back was flush against Tsubasa. “Not yet” Tsubasa said to her. Reaching down with her left hand Tsubasa started to draw circles on Maria’s clit.

“Mmmm…that’s good” Maria moaned in pleasure as her girlfriend played with her clit. Although what Maria didn’t know was that Tsubasa was getting her wet and ready for something else. Her mind was completely driven by lust now and could only think about one thing, fucking Maria hard against that hotel window.

Using her right arm, strengthened by years of sword practice, Tsubasa easily lifted Maria off the ground and began to walk forwards, and kept her left hand in the slit between Maria’s legs and started to rub even faster.

“Tsu-Tsubasa!! What a-AH!” Tsubasa let her index finger get sucked inside Maria and started curling inwards. Maria began rocking her hips into Tsubasa’s palm as pleasure shot through her body. Tsubasa’s movements kept Maria focussed on the hand between her legs until she was suddenly pressed against glass. Tsubasa took her left hand away from Maria’s legs. It was dripping with Maria’s juices as she had gotten incredibly wet in a very short time due to Tsubasa’s skills. Using her coated left hand she started jerking her penis rapidly to get it hard again, her slick fingers increasing the pleasure from it.

“W-what are you doing? Someone is going to see us!” Maria squeaked out. Her body was pushed against the window. The front of her body was cold from being against the cool window, but her back was hot as Tsubasa pressed in. The dual sensation made Maria hyper aware. She could feel Tsubasa’s hard nipples pressing into her back and the feeling of having her large breasts squashed by the window and her large ass squashed by Tsubasa behind her made her legs tremble.

“Seriously-“ Tsubasa cut her off by taking her left hand to spread Marias bottom lips and slid her now rock hard cock deep inside her womanhood. Moving her hands up to intertwine with Marias against the cold glass, Tsubasa started rocking her hips.

“Maria, let me make you feel amazing” Tsubasa knew exactly what to say to make Maria melt under her. As Tsubasa began to pick up the pace Maria’s quiet moans started to get louder and along with the sound of Tsubasa’s thighs smacking against Maria’s ass with each thrust, filled the room. Maria’s moaning started to drive Tsubasa crazy with pleasure. She was normally pretty vocal but Tsubasa had never heard her like this. She was moaning loudly with each thrust Tsubasa made into her body, and her pussy tightened with each movement.

Tsubasa bit down on Maria’s shoulder. Fuck her girlfriend was so hot when she was getting fucked from behind, Maria’s hips were meeting Tsubasa with each thrust, demanding her to go deeper. Wait a minute wasn’t she the one who complained…?

Tsubasa pulled back slightly and grabbed onto her girlfriend’s hips and pushed them into the window, not allowing Maria to make any movement with them. Maria whined at the sudden interruption, only feeling the tip of Tsubasa cock seated inside of her.

“You’re really getting into this Maria. I thought you said you were tired?” Tsubasa moved at an excruciatingly slow pace as she began to fill Maria again with her large cock. Whimpers came from Maria as Tsubasa refused to increase her speed. It was excruciating for Tsubasa as well. Her cock throbbed from the sudden change in pace, and as she slowly slide into Maria she could feel every inch of her dick get compressed as it slid deeper into the hole.

“And you’ve gotten so fucking tight. Have you been holding out on me? You’ve never gotten this tight before when we fucked.” Tsubasa kept her slow pace constant.

“Or maybe you’re more turned on by this situation than I am right now. Do you like getting fucked against a window on display for anyone to see?”

“I…” Maria couldn’t say anything. Tsubasa’s slow movements kept her on the edge of orgasm.

“Just think you have your insane body on free display right now. Your tits for one” Tsubasa’s hand forced its way between Maria’s right breast and the glass and gave it a hard squeeze. Maria tried to press forward to get more from Tsubasa’s hand but she already moved it. “Your flat stomach” Tsubasa’s hands trailed down the front of Maria’s body. “and let’s not forget what’s between your legs. They might not be able to see my dick inside you, but they could definitely see all of you” Tsubasa’s hands rubbed Maria’s slit as slowly as her dick pushing inside her. “If anyone noticed they’d end up watching the whole thing. Imagine the headlines tomorrow. “Exclusive Pictures of Famous Idol Maria Cadenzavna Eve Getting Fucked Against a Hotel Window For All New York To See” Maria’s entire body was trembling now and Tsubasa kept the same agonizing pace as she waited for a response.

“Tsubasa…”Maria whined to her girlfriend.

“What?”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please! I need you to fuck me!” Maria shouted in desperation. Smiling Tsubasa reach down and grabbed Maria’s left leg and hiked it up so her knee was inline with her waist.

“All you had to do was ask” Tsubasa pressed Maria harder against the window and increased her pace. Holding Maria’s leg up forced more of her body to press against the window and it got even tighter inside her. Only a few short seconds later and Maria was cumming while no longer holding back and screamed Tsubasa’s name endlessly, but Tsubasa kept going and willed her sword to hold out as long as possible.

When Maria climaxed even harder a second time Tsubasa couldn’t hold it back. With grunt she kept her cock inside Maria as the walls threatened to force her out from contracting so much, and came.

Both of them breathing hard they stayed still for a few moments. Eventually Tsubasa pulled out from Maria and looked down. Her dick was dripping from Maria’s juices, and Maria’s own hole had a mix of her own juices and Tsubasa thick love dripping out of it. Wait. One of those things shouldn’t be there. Tsubasa began to panic. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Tsubasa.” Maria’s tone was frightening as she called out to her.

“Yeah Maria?” She would play this cool.

Maria’s cheek was still pressed against the window and she couldn’t move her head down to look. Instead her hand slide between her legs and pressed inside her slit, and instantly was coated with some of Tsubasa’s cum. Maria stared at the white thick liquid dripping from her fingers when she removed it. “Did you not put on protection?”

Tsubasa reminded herself of her sakimori strength. Maria would get upset very soon, but she could survive this. Jouzai Senjou.

“But Maria think if you do accidentally get pregnant from this we can tell our kid embarrassing stories one day about how they were made” Okay maybe not the right response.

Maria’s next scream was one of rage and not ecstasy. Except Tsubasa was busy rethinking the words she just said. We can tell our kid. Our kid. A different sort of primal desire started rising inside Tsubasa.

“Hey Maria. You do want kids one day though don’t you?”

“Well I….”

“You know you’d be a perfect mom. I know you want kids but you never talk about it and want us to use protection. Just when did you want to have them?”

“I-I do want kids. I want your children Tsubasa. But I didn’t think you wanted them and I was afraid to ask” Maria whispered.

Looking down Tsubasa hadn’t realized she had gotten hard again. She held onto Maria tightly.

“We can’t have you thinking like that Maria. What if I say I wanted to spend the rest of tonight having sex with you and filling your womb with all of my seed until you get pregnant?” Tsubasa used her hand to guide her cock inside Maria’s waiting pussy once again. Her cock felt larger and harder than it had ever been before, but it went in easily as it was still coated with Maria’s juices and Maria’s womanhood was dripping wet again. Once she was seated inside Maria up to her hilt, she wiggled her hips a bit to make sure Maria felt the full length filling the inside of her. Maria moaned in response and pressed her hips down to make sure as much of Tsubasa was inside her as possible.

“Maria. I want to put my baby inside of you tonight” Tsubasa whispered into Maria’s ear.

“F-fine. But you have to take responsibility ah!” Maria didn’t get to finish her sentence as Tsubasa grabbed Maria’s right leg and hiked it off the ground as well. Now completely supported by Tsubasa behind her pressing in and the arms holding her legs up. She was also fully splayed out against the window as Tsubasa started fucking her again. “Don’t stop, I want…more” Maria urged Tsubasa to give her even more. To which she complied and did her job cumming inside Maria over and over again, filling her womb with as much of her thick, hot love as it could take. It wasn’t until the sun began to rise that Tsubasa shot her last load inside Maria and her cock, finally satisfied, was done. She’d lost count of how many times she and Maria had climaxed, but going from the amount of semen and liquid dripping down from Maria and the small pool that had formed beneath them, it was more than a few.

Letting her down Tsubasa still had to support her by wrapping her arms around her abdomen since Maria’s legs couldn’t hold herself up.

Maria placed her hands overtop Tsubasa’s on her stomach.

“You know if I knew this was how you get when you want to get me pregnant, I’d have let you start cumming inside me a long time ago. You’re amazing when you’re determined”

“Well we won’t know if you’re pregnant for a bit right? We can keep doing this every night until we know for sure.”

“If that’s the case we might need to tell Ogawa we need to take a month off from work” Maria turned to face her girlfriend.

“I’ll call him after breakfast” Tsubasa said as she gently kissed Maria.


End file.
